Addiction
by Remembering with the moon
Summary: Edward is a former drug addict who gave up this habit for Bella. What happens when he gives in to a new drug, one that will make you stronger, more beautiful, more unreal, one that will give him an even more unsatisfying thirst...
1. Suffocation

ch 1

EPOV

"Edward! Come on, ya gonna be late!"

Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley climbed over the fence as I, who fell behind, hesitantly followed in the dark, cold night. My hood pulled over my face, I gritted my teeth. _How did I get here again?_ I thought I had been cured. I thought I could stop. I thought I could be strong, strong enough to stay away. But this night will turn into day, and that day will turn into night and I don't know how I am going to keep from suffocating.

I could hear my breath leaving heavily; I could see the white of it in the cold. It's probably midnight, I mused. I took my time. I was in no hurry. I didn't want to hurry. I don't even know why I am following these two as I did before.

In the distance, I could see Eric pull his hair through his oily black hair. I winced. _How the heck did I end up with these two?_ We weren't friends. We were practically strangers. But we all wanted the same thing.

"Hey, where's Mikey?" Tyler asked. "Did he back out of the plan?"

I shrugged. I didn't care for any of them.

I climbed the fence, my fingers hitting the wires roughly. I easily got over, and I saw Tyler twinge in jealousy. But I didn't care. I was now getting restless. I was getting closer now.

Eric had gone ahead. Pretty soon, he jogged back, his breath heaving.

"He's here. You got the cash?" he asked between breaths.

I nodded. I fingered the money in my pocket. It would soon be replaced. Soon, I thought, I will have it. But I didn't want it. I hated it. But I needed it.

Now with a leap to our usually sluggish feet, we quickly passed the junkyard. I could see a cloaked man behind a car with a dented lid.

"Ya got them?" Tyler asked eagerly. His hands were trembling in anticipation. He, I noticed, was already handing over his money. Eric did the same and I, my hands trembling in something else, followed. We were then given the packages and the cloaked man disappeared.

"Oh yeah!" Eric yelled and gave Tyler a high five. They immediately took one of the bags and started to inhale the drug. I stepped back in disgust. I didn't know why this used to be so appealing to me. All I knew was that I hated it now. It disgusted me to no end. But I needed it. I needed the high. I needed the feeling, even though it would only last a minute. I needed a way out of my hated self. I had to be free from the suffocation of this cruel world. It was the only way.

"Give me a bag."

They ignored me and I took one myself. The drug was fast acting, and strong. Tyler seemed to go cross-eyed and Eric was squirming on the floor. Somehow this made me feel satisfied and hopeful. _Maybe this one will make all my problems go away_. I poured the powder on my dirty, oily rag and moved it to my nose.

Then I heard it.

_woooOOOOOoooooowooOOOOOoooo_

A police siren.

All of a sudden it seemed as if someone had punched me right in the stomach. All the air left my lungs and I immediately felt like someone was squeezing me. The fear of being caught, the knowledge of being caught hit me harder than any other drug I used. I turned and ran, leaving Eric and Tyler squirming on the ground, oblivious to anything. I wanted to run, run, run. But I couldn't. Just as it came, my energy left me. I collapsed to the ground, clutching the bag. I wanted to get rid of it, run away, get away from this life. But I knew, I couldn't. I had energy left only to hide under the nearest pile of junk. Then I passed out.

I was only gone for a short while. Pretty soon I awoke to the sounds of shuffling. The police were searching for me. I heard distant voices.

"I found two of them. The boy said there were three."

"Maybe the one of them backed out too."

I gritted my teeth. _Mike, huh?_ So he was the one who ratted us out. Then I heard another voice. It was female. But that didn't make me stop breathing. She was _close_. My senses seemed to sharpen. Could I find another hiding place? Could I make a run for it? Should I escape, beating up the police as I go? I wasn't sure I could do any of these, but it was worth the try, right?

I got my foot out, when I heard footsteps. Way to close. I froze. The footsteps got closer.

"I found something!" I heard the policewoman say. I closed my eyes. I wonder what jail would be like.

I opened my eyes to see the huge, chocolate, deer eyes blinking at me. She seemed at a loss of words, but I didn't really notice. She was beautiful. She had a heart shaped face with smooth silky hair moving slightly with the wind. I opened my mouth to speak.

That was when the girl, she didn't seemed so much older than me, collected herself and stood up.

"I found him, he has some of the drugs, too."

I was still looking dumbfounded at the spot the woman had been. Then I remembered everything. _I was going to be caught_. I immediately got ready to take off. But it was too late. Two other policemen came in with handcuffs. They hacked it on to my wrists, it hurt. I heard a tiny gasp on my side, I recognized it from the woman.

As I was being taken to the car, I heard a man say, "Good job, Bella. That was a good first try."

I looked behind me as I saw the girl looking at me and the man who had said that walked away. _Bella_.

I got into the car, Eric and Tyler was in the other one. It was a small mercy. I was still going to be locked up. Next stop would be court.

It would be hard, living in jail. Too much time to think. The smell of the old and worn police cars suffocated me.

____________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

"Charlie!" I paused as I caught my hip on his desk. Silently cursing myself, I went on.

"Charlie, please! Just this once!"

My dad looked at me in the eye. It was something he did and something I was used to seeing. It was his interrogation look.

"Bella why? You barely know how to use a gun!"

"There's a first for everything, dad. And I learned during the police academy!"

Charlie sighed. "I'll think about it. But that doesn't mean I say yes!" He sat on his chair and grabbed a folder from a corner of his desk and started reading. It was my signal to leave.

I turned and walked to my desk. Paper clipping, stapling, filing, anything a paper desk person does. I hated it.

Right after I was done with high school, I went to college. At 22, I joined the police academy and took online classes. Since my dad was the Chief Police, I decided to take this job. It was easy to get in. Forks is a small place. I took online classes to finish my education.

I guess I took this job because then Charlie could see that I can handle the world. How wrong i was. I wanted to be free from the suffocating arms of Charlie's protection, the pressing memories of my past, the tedious pains of life.

As a police woman, I could to actually do something, but Charlie made sure I couldn't. Instead, I did paperwork all day. I was waiting all year for an excuse to get outside. So when we caught a boy selling drugs and he told on three other of his friends who does the same, I knew it was time. Charlie wouldn't let me do anything bigger, so I figured this small thing could be medicine for me. For a while. But I had to beg my dad for days though. Charlie was too worried about me.

Luckily, Angela, someone who I met while working at the police station, noticed me suffering from boredom and talked to Charlie for me. He had to give in.

Before I knew it I was in a police car, sirens blaring. Too loud for my ears. What do you know? I was nervous. Who wouldn't be? I felt even more suffocated in that tiny car, with Angela on one side, and another person next to me, fiddling with his gun. Angela looked over at me and smiled.

"You nervous?" she asked.

"Yeah." I looked out the window as we entered a huge, ominous junkyard. Typical. This was exactly how I imagined it would be.

The car quickly came to a stop and I knew that it was time to work. I closed my eyes, got out and pointed my gun immediately ahead of me. I opened my eyes to see a chuckling Angela move my gun away. I looked down and saw a disgusting sight. Two greesy and geeky boys were almost passed out, their bodys wiggling around in insanity. Their eyes were pained, but their mouths were in a huge and stupid grin. I had the urge to close my eyes again. Disgusting. Was this was what I was looking for? Was this supposed to make me feel free? It only reminded me of how stupid people can be.

I watched as people took the boys out of my sight.

"Take them away," I heard Charlie said. I could hear disgust in his voice as well, though he tried hard to disguise it. These new drugs were getting worse and worse by the second. I knew police from all over the world was trying hard to do something about it, but they could only get as far as we could. With more victims caught under the influence.

The rest of the team then started to fan out to look around.

"Where's the third one?" I heard someone ask.

"Probably hiding around here, high off the stuff."

I decided to help. Hands shaking from uncertainty, I walked across piles of broken metals and bars. Honestly, I had no idea what I was doing. _Please don't let me be the one to find the last one, please._ I played this over and over in my mind as I walked around. Already I felt sick. I wasn't close to the freedom I had wanted.

As I neared a car, I noticed something. A foot was sticking out. I froze. Was it...? I inched closer. No doubt about it. Something under the car started to tense, as if ready to start running, which was something I could definietely not allow.

"I found something!" I made sure to say before ducking my head under the car.

And I what I saw took my breath away. _God, he's gorgeous._ That was all I could think. My jaw dropped open and I stared as his green eyes looked into mine, searching. Immediately my heart started to flutter and I felt my hand rise up to touch the bronze locks around his head.

When my hand had risen an inch, I saw the boy open his mouth to speak. That was when I remembered who I was, what I was supposed to be doing. _Wow, Bella. What am I doing?_

I quickly stood up (colliding with the car bumper and tripping on my feet along the way) and called, my voice faltering a little bit.

"I found him, he has some drugs too." I took a peak at the beautiful man, but he was looking elsewhere, a troubled expression on his face. Guilt poured into me, but I reminded myself of my job and who _he_ was. I left and joined my dad who had come with two other policemen. My dad took me back to the police cars. Again I peaked back to see the policemen handcuff the boy.

I forced my head back, telling myself never to look, not again.

"Bella, are you okay? Are you not hurt?" Charlie asked me, urgency in his voice.

I could only nod. I was still in shock. Charlie gave me a pat on the arm, trying to soothe me.

"Good job, Bella. That was a good first try."

I only nodded again when I saw the boy being brought into the car. Breaking my earlier promise, I stared, all I could. And I wanted, wanted so much. To know his name.

My heart fluttered and I let out a gasp when I finally felt the happiness I sought for for years.


	2. Hope

_BPOV_

My legs shook in anticipation as my ears were crushed flat on the door. I didn't breathe, just so I could hear better.

I heard the velvet voice, the only reason I was so desperate to listen in on conversations that would otherwise had held no interest for me.

"No, I did not intend to sell them in any way."

"So you only planned to use them yourself?" Charlie asked.

"That is correct."

I smiled in spite of myself. He sounded like a well spoken gentlemen.

"Are you aware that we have been told that you were there to buy and sell?" Again it was Charlie. _Shut up!!_ I almost screamed it.

"_Mike_ is not my friend. Maybe Eric and Tyler was selling, but I only tagged along to use it myself."

I frowned. I wondered how he ever got into such a disgusting habit. Didn't he know the side effects? Maybe he grew up in a bad community, maybe he grew up with an abusive family. I found myself making excuses for him and I have only seen once. But I did know his name.

It took some of my free time and digging around in the recent files section when I came across his file. _Edward Anthony Masen. _That was a name I repeated to myself so often, I found myself almost calling people that. But I made sure to catch myself.

I also wondered why I was so obsessed. Maybe because he was the first one to make me actually feel something different the boring rituals of life. Maybe because I was so desparate for something different and he happend to come along. Maybe because he was so handsome. Whatever the reason was, it was his green green eyes I saw in my dreams at night.

When the interrogation ended, I quickly jumped back and stood up against the wall. My excuse was that I was waiting to ask Charlie a question. The door opened and I peered around it eagerly.

I wasn't dissapointed, I was very rewarded.

_Edward._ His bronze locks were even more messy today and his flawless face looked over my way, giving me a puzzled glance. I became puzzled too. What was he thinking? I wanted to know.

I took a step and opened my mouth, when Charlie came and rumpled my hair.

Annoyed, I did a rough sigh, and I turned back. I thought I heard a slight chuckle behind me. My suddenly defensive attitude disappeared and I turned around again, only to see Edward leave my sight around a corner.

"What's up, Bella?" Charlie asked, walking back to his office.

"Just wondering what to do with this paperwork," I muttered. "Hey so what's going to happen to Ed- that guy you were questioning... And all the other ones?"

Charlie took the papers silently before answering.

"Two of the boys eventually confessed and we found suitcases full of illegal drugs in their homes with lists of names beside them. But for the boy we just questioned, nothing. We're just going to give him a warning and let him go." Charlie continued reading the papers. Okay, my cue to leave.

I turned around and just when I was about to leave, Charlie said, "No more fieldwork for a while, kay?"

I left, red hot anger pouring into my veins. _Thanks for giving me more restriction, Charlie._

__________________________________________________________________________

A week passed and I didn't see Edward again. After a month, I was getting used to my old life once again and almost forgot about him. Except for the occasional green eyes in my dreams and the switch to green as my favorite color, I almost never thought about Edward at all. I knew I was being stupid if I did. He was just some random guy on the streets. I was just some nobody girl in the station.

Then a boy was taken in for possession of illegal drugs again.

I rushed to the front to see Edward, all wet in the rain, being taken in. My heart turned to stone and fell plunk right into my stomach. I noticed that half the police station was staring openly at him. I grew jealous immediately. Stop! I wanted to tell myself. I didn't want to be the kind of girl who became weak for a boy. But when Edward looked at me, my heart grew wings and flew into my mouth. I was breathing heavily. As he was carried in, I mouthed, "Hey." I doubt he heard, I doubt he even noticed me. And my heart fell right again. But I could hope.

_______________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

I tried hard not to. It was easy the first couple weeks. The relief of being let go and the thought that the girl was waiting for me in that room was enough to sustain me for those weeks. But soon I had to face reality and any hope dissolved.

Actually, I was forced to face reality ever since I got home from the station.

_Home_. Was it actually home? Home was supposed to be the place you were safe, a place you could turn to when the world turned its back on you. A place where you felt like you belonged. But my home wasn't like that.

When I was 10, I was a good boy. I got good grades, the teachers all loved me, I liked to play inside a lot, and I took home and my parents for granted. I was the son of Alexander and Elizabeth Masen, both who had taught me to be a gentlemen. My mom has always been a sickly and frail person, but she adored her family and I could always remember the cheerful song she would sing in the mornings. But her sudden seizures were enough to be wary around her. It scared me, seeing my mom choke up and shake like that. My dad was the one who always took her to the hospital and left me home, hoping.

My dad always worked hard. Being 10, I didn't know where he worked. All I knew that he worked hard to keep up with Mom's medical condition.

When I was 10, my dad started to act strange. He would be much later than going to work, he would disappear for days at a time, and he'd come home smelling of whiskey. Mom didn't notice a thing. Or maybe she did and she didn't act like it. But her songs in the morning got more sad.

One day he disappeared with a letter that said he was on a business trip. My mom's singing got more cheerful after that, because now she had an excuse of her disappearing husband.

He never came back.

He sent checks promptly every month, however, for medical costs. I think because he felt guilty. Mom's songs disappeared with him.

Dad had left me alone. I figured out later, from Dad's old friends, that my dad had started to drink from the bar and stay away from home and sleep in his car because he just got fired and he couldn't keep up with Mom. Then my dad met a woman in the bar and they started to hang out more often. It was a second home for my dad, one he could rely more on. Then they got married and moved away.

At age 11, I had to walk Mom to the hospital whenever she was in a seizure, I didn't know how to drive. I stopped going to school so that I could find small and odd jobs. I got into a lot of fights at school anyways. People found it funny that my dad ditched my sick mom.

Home suffocated me. I didn't want to be there. I started sleeping in the playgrounds and the streets or my employer would let me in sleep in the store. Then I met Eric and Tyler when I was 15. They were messy teenagers who lived for the thrill of the streets. They introduced me to drugs. It was a simple process. They found me on the streets and gave me a painkiller, saying that it would help me. I heard of pain killers and took it. I soon felt calmer and my wall was somehow built around my head, blocking any distress and pain I felt. I felt more suffocated in that wall, but I felt nothing. I wanted more. Those two had smuggled a whole bag in my pocket. I took them everyday.

I came across them again. And I started to help them find more drugs. We were a good team. Eric and Tyler bought some for themselves and to sell them. They encouraged me to do that too, but I was too scared. I only bought drugs for me.

When I was 19, I was high in my room and I lied down, feeling the wall push my feelingless pains around my head. It was uncomfortable. I couldn't even tell anymore whether I prefered this over my life. But whenever the high was gone, I needed more, because I believed again that the drugs were better than my troubles.

I didn't notice my mom having the biggest seizure of her life in the kitchen. It was her last seizure.

I didn't know what to do. If I brought Mom to the hospital or the police, they would find out I was alone and put me in the orphanage. That was definitely not a home for me.

So I buried Mom in the backyard, hating every moment of it. Then I went back home to take some crack.

I stopped taking drugs for 3 years, it was hard, but the shock of Mom's death stopped me from taking them. I continued my job as a cashier at the local store. My dad's guilt checks still came with the occasional letter of hello and lies. He didn't know my mom was dead. But I was glad I was still in his mind.

Then I met Eric and Tyler again. We bought drugs and I was pulled into the police station.

Home was reality.

So I took drugs once more. Bella was no longer in my mind. She was an unattainable thing. She was the only thing I had wanted in years. And she was unattainable. It was as if someone in heaven - but did I believe in heaven? - wanted me to be with her, but haven't acknowledged the fact that we couldn't.

I easily got caught because Eric and Tyler weren't with me.

But being caught gave me hope this time. I could see her again. My heart fluttered at the thought as I was dragged in by the police. As I anticipated, she was there, her deer eyes staring wide at me. I almost smiled.

As I passed by, I heard a silent, "hey." I wanted to look back, to see whether it was her who had said it. I could only hope.


	3. Hate

EPOV

I was let go with a second warning. Again I left to see Bella waiting and I smiled. Her eyes only widened and I laughed inside. She was so funny. Without even realizing it, we were walking out of the station together and out onto the steps. I noticed Bella wasn't wearing her uniform.

"No work today?" I asked, trying not to stutter. My airways felt clogged. But in a good way. Everything was in a good way.

She smiled. I blinked.

"My day off," she said. We walked more in silence. Pretty soon we arrived at the local park and I was combing through my head, trying to think of something to say. Anything.

"So see you around then?" Bella asked me. I blinked again. Her chocolate eyes looked sad, and her mout hin a slight pucker.

"Definitely," I replied. Bella nodded and turned around. Did I just reply with definitely?!!

______________________________________________________________________

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. I walked to the park with someone who all I knew about was that he seemed like a good person, and that he had been convicted twoice of possession of illegal drugs. What was wrong with me?

But it was a pleasant walk. No, more than pleasant. I loved it. And I wanted more of them. Edward Edward Edward Edward.

I repeated this in my head, wanting to know more about him. But I could find nothing.

_See you around_ was what I said and he replied with definitely. Did he mean it? Was it just a common reply and that he expected to see me never again? I could only hope against that.

But we did see each other. Very soon in fact.

Two days later, I decided to take another day off.

"Are you going to take a week off?" Charlie joked.

"Haha," I said sarcastically. I liked Charlie enough. But his jokes weren't funny.

I walked to the park and saw a bronze hair person sitting on the bench. I froze. Was it him? Who else could it be? Thoughts rushed through my head. Should I go up to him? Should I leave and make myself more presentable? I was only in hooded sweatshirt and sweatpants. But then I couldn't be sure whether he would still be there.

Then I mentally kicked myself. Why should I go to such trouble for some guy? So I went right up to the bench. Then my legs turned to jelly.

It was Edward. I could tell I knew this all along, and my heart rejoiced. Half of Edward's smile went up into the most unique and beautiful smile I had ever seen. I stared dumbfounded.

"Hey," was all I could say before my throat cut me off. He smiled again. _Oh god, if he does it again I know I am going to faint._ I closed my eyes to settle myself and when I opened them, Edward was gesturing at the spot next to him.

"Have a seat." His velvet voice was so sweet, my legs turned to mush this time. Somehow I managed to sit down (actually I think I fell on it). I made sure to put some distance between us, but it was a rather small bench.

"So," I started. My throat cut me off again and I took time to clear it. "So hows it going?" Me trying to be casual was like an elephant trying to be a fox. Not so casual.

He smiled. I cringed innerly.

"Fine, much better than I have been." He looked away, and I was glad. I couldn't think of any mroe excuses to not look into those green eyes.

"Have been?" I asked. I immediately regreted it. I didn't want to sound too interfering.

"Yeah," was all he said, though and awkward silence continued. I started to shift nervously.

"How about you?" he asked, turning back to me.

"G-good."

Our conversation turned to the weather, to the new ice cream parlor opening in town, and the wet weather. We laughed over our old children stories and food stories. I noticed, though, that Edward seemed a bit distant and that I was the one sharing most of the stories. But I liked to hear him laugh and figured that he will tell me anything he wants whenever he wants.

The day soon turned darker. Edward got quiet.

"Wait," he said suddenly. I did. What did he want to say? Or maybe, did he want to do something?

"The sunset is lovely here." Together we looked at the falling sun. The yellow rays turned gold, the sky turned into sapphires.

However, it was when the sun disappeared that we both gasped in silence.

The rays of the dying sun scattered and danced in the darkening sky, making the scenery and moment more alive, dark, and mystical. After what seemed like eternity, the rays finished performance and bowed out of the sky, leaving the stars and night alone.

"Twilight," I sighed.

"Beautiful," Edward said. I turned to him and saw him staring at me. Red colored my cheeks.

"Beautiful," I replied back.

Then, as if impulse took over, I went over and gave Edward a small peck on the cheek.

Edward looked at me, giving me a questioning look.

"Just in case," I replied, and smiled.

Just in case I never saw him again.

____________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

It was the happiest day of my life. Or actually, the start of the happiest months of my life.

Everyday we would meet at the park and watch the sun set together. We would take walks to eat food and deserts, or go to the library to read. We could talk for hours nonstop. It was mainly Bella that would share the stories, I was still wary of sharing my life. Mostly because I didn't know how she would feel. Would she feel pity? Will she despise me?

Pretty soon I would open up, but I avoided any talk of my parents. Just about how I dropped out of school and everything else. I could see the sadness in Bella's eyes, but she only stayed silence when I did. I was glad. I already felt enough about this.

Bella, on her side, complained almost everyday about her boring life, her classmates who thought life was only about celebrities and make up, and her dad who would never let her do anything.

Soon we started to meet for lunch as well and we would eat together. I felt bad whenever Bella payed for everything, but she told me not to worry about it.

We would shop together, eat together, and walk together. I was in heaven. All my other troubles seemed to belong to a distant world whenever I was with Bella.

Actually, I wasn't even sure if what we were doing was considered dating, it was never declared as that. We never kissed. Other than the friendly hugs and accidental touches and that kiss she gave me on the cheek that first day, we didn't have much physical contact.

But I wanted to. I could wait, though. When she's ready and if she is willing.

_______________________________________________________________________

Time passes quickly when you're feeling good.

We have been together for almost 2 years and here we sat, on a hill just outside of Forks. We were on a red and white checkered blanket and the basket was neatly packed away. Bella ate her ice cream cone, I had finished mine.

Awkward silences were rare, but now we had one. Bella concentrated on her ice-cream while I watched the trees billow silently with the cool wind.

"Why do you hate the world so much?" Bella asked, suddenly. I looked over to her, but her eyes were still glued to her ice-cream cone. I looked back to the trees. I felt her eyes back on me now.

"Why do you?" I asked back, smiling. I heard Bella slightly groan.

"You know why. I complain almost everyday," she replied nonchalantly. "I want to change the world, but I won't and can't; I want to do something, but I never have an oppurtunity to, or I never jump at an oppurtunity; everyone around is stupid, commiting their crimes or destroying the world because we don't care."

"That's a lot." I let these words fly away.

"Why do you hate the world so much?" Bella repeated.

"I don't hate the world," I replied. I was extremely comfortable and calm. "Just me. My life. At least I used to." I looked back and caught Bella watching me. She blushed and her gaze went back to her cone.

"Why?" she asked. She finally finished her cone and lied back onto the blanket so that she could watch the clouds above.

"Because I was left alone so quickly," I said harshly.

Bella immediately rolled over to her stomach and looked at me. I turned and looked at her too. Then the realization hit me. I realized that I loved her more than anything. She would never leave. She would never leave me alone again.

"Explain," Bella demanded. I complied. I told of my sick mother, of how my dad left me, of how I had to care for my mom, how she died, how home wasn't home for me for over 10 years.

When I finished, the sun was almost done and we watched the familiar performance of the rays of sun dancing in the sky. But it seemed even more special. There were no more secrets now. When the rays finished and the silence took over, Bella spoke again.

"Do you like life now?"

I lied on my stomach too and was facing her. Her face glowed in the dark of the night.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because the world gave me you."

I leaned closer and our lips met.


	4. Smoke

**Hi!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading my stories, it motivates me to write!**

**I apologize for not writing for a while...**

**School is really getting to me. I need my sleep!**

**But yay! School's almost over!**

**Last chapter was more like a chapter for developing Bella and Edward's relationship, which is healthy and growing.**

**This chapter will be pretty short. **

**I don't really plan on have a super long story...**

**But we'll see where it goes! :)**

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

BPOV

Pure Bliss. That was how I would describe the months that followed. Edward and I were now officially together. A couple. I smiled whenever I thought about it. And I was in love. I was completely sure of it. How else could I describe the feeling I got whenever Edward looked at me, or smiled his crooked smile? I was in love. And I knew Edward was too. There were no secrets between us.

Not much seemed to change, we still walked in the park everyday, we still ate ice-cream together everyday. But there were differences, and they were good differences.

We held hands a lot, and pecks on the cheek was common. It was the best days of my life.

It lasted for six months and we became more serious. That was the good part, but Charlie started to get more interested of my wheareabouts whenever I was gone. I was nervous, because I didn't know how Charlie would react to Edward. After all, he was caught twice. But I wasn't too concerned.

I loved him, and that was all that matters. Whenever I was away from him, I missed his face immediately and would wait constantly just for the next time to see him. I started coming home later at night and I left work earlier than usual. Edward did the same. I was worried that I was cutting into his time at work, but he told me it was okay, that it was just a job at a small convenience shop. I was selfish and agreed. Besides, I started to talk him into taking online classes with me.

But Charlie started to get worried about me. I guess he thought something was different about me. Which I thought was kind of incredulous because it's been years since I started seeing Edward. I guess he was pretending to himself that he didn't notice anything, but as I spent more time outside of home, and he was forced through more TV dinners than usual, he was forced to acknowledge it.

He did one evening.

"Bella?"

"Hmmmm?" I pushed the simmering pot of spaghetti back into the large black pot. I didn't have a large appetite.

"Where....where do you go?" Charlie sat on his couch after cleaning his own plate.

"Go where?" I asked. I was stalling for time.

It was silent. Then,

"How long." Charlie spoke. It wasn't a question. More like a statement that needed confirmation. And I didn't know what kind of confirmation he wanted. I didn't really know what he was even talking about. Unless...

"What do you mean?"

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "Bella, I'm not blind." He thought for a moment. "I'm not deaf either. I heard from people that they saw you with that boy."

I silently cursed all those possible suspects that might have told Charlie.

"So?" I tried to stay as pleasant as possible. It was a matter of time until he knew. Might as well explain it now and hope he accepts Edward.

"So... how long?" A question.

I pretended to think. "Um, maybe like 3, 4 years?"

Charlie's eyes widened. "That long, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then, I guess I can't really do anything then."

My heart silently started to sing. That is, until Charlie spoke again.

"But you know, he's not good for you." Charlie stood and left. And that was it.

I turned back to the dishwasher. I tossed a knife onto the floor. I stared at the knife sticking out, and I slowly pulled it back up. I put my finger on the little hole it made, then furiously dug my finger in it, trying to make it bigger. Then I put the knife where it belonged, grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. To see Edward again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

I couldn't find him anywhere. I looked through the park, to his shop, to the top of the hill. I couldn't find him.

After the day turned to night, I knew it was no point into looking. But I had to see him. The full moon seemed to glow in a direction.

_We were on the hill, Edward and I walking together. _

_"Do you know how to dance?" Edward smiled at my bewildered face._

_"Do you?" I asked._

_"Yes, I had a friend...I watched him practice."_

_I smiled. "Why did you ask all of a sudden?"_

_Edward stood up and held out his hand. My heart skipped in anticipation._

_"Bella, would you like to dance with me?" he asked in his velvet voice._

_I smirked and took his hand. He pulled me up and with a yelp, I found myself face to face with him. I stopped breathing._

_"Follow me," he whispered. I complied, gladly, very gladly. _

_My feet tried to follow his feet, but he was so graceful, I was clumsy. It was hard._

_"Oh!" I tripped and we landed on the ground together. _

_"Seems like someone needs practice." Edward held me close. I snuggled in and his laughter filled the air. I changed the topic._

_"Where do you live?" I asked._

_"Hmmm?" Edward stayed silent for a while after. I looked up to see him, eyebrows pulled in thought._

_Finally he decided. He pulled me up until we were sitting together. He pointed his hand. _

_"There," he said. "My house is a little cottage in the woods. But I don't live there." His voice was stiff. Then it softened._

_"I live here, now."_

I looked toward the woods. Would he be there?

My feet trudged on, through all the trees and vines. Until I came face to face with a huge cloud of smoke. I could dimly see large, gloomy cottage. The smell was distasteful, and smoke was coiling lazily out the chimney.

My eyes widened. Was it empty? I walked toward the doors. The smoke around the hut became thicker, and it became harder to see. Then I heard it. Laughter inside.

I heard drunk, slurred, and hostile laughter of stranger men. I could barely breathe. Then I heard the door creep open.

I ran after that. Edward wasn't there, I was sure of that. But who were those men?

I came home and took a shower to get rid of the filthy smell. I was starting to get nauseated. I went to bed dark, pitiful, and alone.


	5. Explosion

BPOV

The day started as normal. I went to the police station and I filed the papers. I ignored Charlie all morning, but he pretended I didn't.

"Bella, don't forget to mail the Taylor file to the Juveniles department." No response from me.

Then later in the afternoon, Angela came to me.

"Oh, hey Angela. What's going on?" I asked.

"There's a package outside the door. It's for you!" Angela winked at me and handed me a brown package. She left.

I smiled and thanked her as she walked away. I watched her leave completely, and then attacked the package.

I opened the box to see a pair of light blue wedge shoes. It was gorgeous. Inside there was a note that said: "To Bella, endless nights are now a gift with you. Love, Edward."

"Awwww, that's so sweet," I heard a couple of other people say from around me. I smiled to myself as I closed the box.

_______________________________________________________

I walked along the sidwalk of the park and I saw the bronze hair coming out of the bench. I smiled and I fixed my bag. On my feet was the light blue wedge shoes.

"You!" I called to Edward. Edward turned around. I caught my breath and rushed towards him, which was not easy with shoes like that.

"Where were you?" I teased, smiling. "I was searching for you last night." I sat down on Edward's lap and rested my head on his shoulder.

I felt his hand crawl down my legs and on to my feet. I wiggled my toes.

"Your shoes are lovely," Edward said. I could feel the smile on his face.

"I love them, too," I said. I gave him a kiss and we stayed like that until a kid started yelling at us.

__________________________________________________________

After the third round around the park, Edward turned me around.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"Go home," he said. "Then meet me here at seven. And don't eat dinner."

I smiled coyly. "Picnic again?" Edward smiled too, but he shook his head.

"No. This time I'll treat you to something nice." I looked back, puzzled, but agreed.

I rushed home and into my room.

"Hi Charlie!" Charlie looked at first surprised, and then knowing.

After prepping for two hours (in which I did a full body treatment, shower, make up, hair, everything), I rushed back.

"See ya Charlie!"

"Have fun, honey." Charlie smiled and drank from his mug. I rushed out the door. I was literally glowing.

_________________________________________________________

I tripped over my feet when I saw Edward. He was in a tux, and his smile could move gravity itself.

"Edward," I breathed. Edward looked a little stunned too.

"Bella?" Edward looked at me and color flushed my cheeks. "I should ask you out more often."

I giggled. Edward raised an eyebrow when he saw the wedge shoes he gave me. It's summer colors totally clashed against my dark dress, but I didn't care one bit. Edward didn't either. He only brightened when he saw it.

Edward took me to a restaraunt and we went in. He had made reservations earlier.

"Wow," I whispered. It was all so glamorous, so unreal. So, expensive. It started to bother me, wondering where Edward got the money. Wasn't he only working as a cash register in a convenience shop?

I was about to ask Edward about this, but instead he tugged me on the arm.

"Come one." He dragged me along the rows and rows of food. My mouth drooled at the sight of it. Come to think of it, I had never been in such a fancy restaraunt before. Edward looked dazed too, but he seemed to be enjoying it.

After the waitors came and took our orders, we started to dig in. Edward watched me eat.

"Is it good?" he asked, as if he needed assurance.

"Duh it is!" I waved my hand around our table. "Edward, eat too!"

Edward chuckled and took some bites. His eyes widened in wonder and started taking some more. I laughed at this.

After we had eaten through the whole table, I plopped back on my seat.

"I'm so full!" I sighed.

"I'm full too," Edward agreed. He stood up and held out his hand. "Let's walk outside. It's good for digestion."

I immediately stood up and took it. Edward called for a waitor. He pulled out his wallet and paid the waitor. My eyes widened at the cash in the wallet.

Outside, we walked in silence for a while. We'd sneak looks at each other and smile every few minutes, and then we'd continue walking around the parking lot. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Where did you get the money, Edward?" I asked. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Edward was fidgeting a little bit.

"I got another job," he finally answered. I stopped and turned to him.

"Really?" I asked. "That's great!"

He said nothing.

"Edward, that's great," I said, this time to myself.

"What job is it?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"What job is it?" I repeated.

"Just some job," he repeated. My smile was unwavering. I felt like I was missing something. A part of me knew, but I wasn't willing lisen.

"I have to go," I said, abruptly. Edward looked at me, confused.

"Charlie," I explained, and rushed out, leaving Edward behind.

_________________________________________________________________

I stayed in bed, staring at the wall, but not really at the wall. The tiny part was screaming at me, flashing its red lights.

Memories of Edward holding the drug, him getting arrested flooded my mind. Doubt took over. I wasn't sure. What if Edward was doing something wrong? What was he not telling me?

Then I wondered, what would I do if he did do something wrong?

I stared at the wall as memories of those walks in the park, the half-smile Edward made, the picnics we had, the sunsets we watched, flooded in my mind.

I pulled my eyes away from the wall, and slid back to bed. I closed my eyes and answered my own questions.

_I'll still love him. I will always love him._

____________________________________________________________

The next morning, I woke up confident. Charlie was in the kitchen reading the paper when I came down. I quickly stopped the burning spaghettie in the pot and served it.

Charlie winced. "I forgot how long i was supposed to heat it."

"That's okay Charlie." I started to eat. Charlie looked at me, then went back to his paper.

"What happened last night? You seemed a bit distraught," he asked. I blinked.

"Nothing happened," I said quickly. "How's work?"

Charlie looked at me a bit suspiciously. He took a bite before answering.

"Fine. We found news of a drug lab closeby. We think it's related to the case of those kids who were buying drugs years ago."

I flinched at the mention of Edward. Charlie continued.

"We're investigating now, we'll find it soon," he said. "Are you sure nothing happened last night? You look pale,"

"Nothing, of course, none!" I shoved the rest of the food in my mouth and left the house.

"I'll be going first," I called as I left.

When I arrived at the police station, I found a package for me at my desk. I opened it. It was a jewlery box and a note.

_I'm sorry about last night._ I smiled. I snuffed out my little flicker of doubt.

At lunch, I found Edward waiting for me. I smiled as I ran to him.

"Hey, Bella," he said.

"Hey, Edward." I smiled. Edward smiled his crooked smile. He then gave me the bouquet of flowers that he had behind his back.

_______________________________________________________

Weeks passed and nothing happened. Edward continued to buy me more things. In my room, I had snowglobes, necklaces, lotions, shirts, shoes, accessories. In a corner of my room, I had a whole area of flowers. He gave me a new gift everyday.

It was hard to see them, though. It was hard to feel the doubt i felt whenever I looked at the gifts. After a while, I started to put a blanket over the shelves of gifts. But then I saw only a blank covering whenever I looked in that direction.

I looked at another package at work. The other females kept talking about how great it was to have a boyfriend like mine, but it was wearing me out. I didn't want gifts.

I put the package in my bag without opening it.

"Hey Bella!" I looked up to see Angela.

"Oh hey, Angela. What's going on?" I was referring to the meeting the police heads had earlier.

Angela shrugged. "Something about the drug lab they found out about."

"hmmmm." I started to get worried.

"Oh," Angela said, "Charlie wanted to see you."

"Oh, okay."

I went up and I noticed a note on the floor. It was from Edward. I put it in my pocket.

I entered Charlie's office.

"What is it, Charlie?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just to file some of these papers."

I took the papers Charlie handed. The phone rang. Charlie took it.

"Hello? Yes, yes, yes. yeah."

I rolled my eyes. Overhearing phone conversations weren't really particularily interesting. I was about to leave.

"Yeah we finally think we found something on the drug lab we were talking about. We think it's in the house of one of those boys we found at the junkyard earlier." I stopped to listen.

"Yeah, we're searching the houses today. That Edward boy. Where does he live?" Charlie asked teh phone. I tensed.

"Yeah, I can't seem to find it. Oh we'll find something. Yes, mmhmm. yes. bye."

Charlie hung up. He looked up at me.

"You're dismissed."

I nodded and left.

At the end of the day, I went out. Remembering the note, I took it out.

_I won't be here at lunch. Wait for me tonight at the park. I'll be by the swings - Edward_

I was by the swings right after I ate lunch. He didn't specify the time, so I was worried I missed him.

I waited, and waited, and waited. It was getting dark and a light drizzle started. I rocked back and forth on the swings unsure of what to do.

It was another full mooned night. I stared hard at the patch of light in the heavy clouds. It drizzled harder. I sat on the swing. Edward still wasn't here. My gaze fell to the forest. I remembered the last time I went in there.

I stood up from the swings. Slowly, slowly, slowly, I inched toward the forest. Slowly, slowly, slowly, I walked. The steps turned quicker, swifter. Soon, I started to sprint.

_That Edward boy. Where does he live?"_

I saw the dark house of the cottage blooming in front of me. I tripped off a branch and fell.

"oh," I exclaimed sofly. I looked at my ankle. It was twisted a little bit. Hard, red pain started to bite at it. Groaning softly, I stood up. Limping, I headed toward the back of the house.

It was starting to rain harder. Instinctively, I headed under the porch for shelter. The smell was bad, but it was drowned out by the rain. I fell multiple times, my ankle started to hurt really badly.

I dragged myself under the porch. I sobbed, as my ankle started to swell. Other cuts and bruises on my leg started to become apparent.

"Where are you, Edward? Why aren't you here when I need you?" I screamed at the night sky, my hair drenched. The patio wasn't well maintained. I leaned my head against the wall. I heard slight noises in the house, just like before. I concentrated on the voices. I heard someone shout. Then I gasped. I recognized the voice.

I pressed my ear against the wall, desperate. I listened as much as I possibly could. I moved to the door, pressing my ear against the lock. The tears from a second ago was hanging on to the brim of my eyes, abandoned.

"More money? How do you spend so much money so quickly?" I heard. It was a disgusting hoarse voice.

"Too quickly for a boy who used to be penniless!" another exclaimed. I heard ugly laughing.

"Stop coming and interupting our work, boy!" another sceramed. "The sooner this gets out, the sooner we all get paid!"

I was breathing heavily. I tried to quiet it down. I had to hear the one shouting earlier. I had to.

"Now, who is this pretty hanging out in the backdoor?" I heard a slimy voice from behind me.

With a yelp I quickly turned around. I was met with two men, both wearing protective masks and gears. Through the masks, I could see bloodshot eyes, blackened lips, and yellow teeth.

I tried to back as much as I could. I was terrified.

"Hey! I recognize her!" the other one said. I looked more carefully into his mask. I realized that I saw him at the junkyard. He was one of the guys who were buying drugs. I gasped.

"She's that one policewoman!" he exclaimed.

The other one scowled at me. "Well, then, we wouldn't want this young lady ratting us out, now would we?" His voice turned hostile.

In a split second, they grabbed me. My screams were lost in the forest. When I woke up, I was tied up against a chair, and a towel was tied around my mouth.

"Mmmmmmm! Mmmm!" I flailed uselessly against my chair. My eyes scanned the room. It was empty, and not well kept. Cobwebs flew around the walls, dust gathered on the floor. In one corner, sat a sleeping man. I winced. I tried to push myself as far away as I possibly could.

My attention was diverted at the screams from the one door in the room. I heard banging and crashings.

"What are you doing, boy!"

"Stop him!"

"What's going on!"

The noises got closer and closer the door. Then I heard it.

"Get off me!" the velvet of the voice rung in my ears. All else grew quiet. I started to flail around desperately. I had to see, I had to know.

The man in the seat awoke. The first thing he did was head towards me. His blood shot eyes were angry. His hand was extended to lunge at me.

My eyes widened. Then the door opened. We both froze, both of our heads turned toward the opening. Then my eyes widened even more.

Edward came through the door. His angry eyes turned disbelieving at my sight.

"Bella?" he whispered, but i was as clear as a bell. It shot through me.

I could hear sirens blaring from afar. Then everything exploded.


	6. Regrets

**Wow, the last chapter was the longest chapter!!!**

**Yeah, so this chapter will be Edward's POV (I know, when was the last time it was in his POV???)**

**Sorry I took so long!! I was out of America for the summer! :)))**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading!!! **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

_I won't be here at lunch. Wait for me tonight at the park. I'll be by the swings. - Edward_

I left the note and headed back to my house. The house that I had abandoned all those years. I still couldn't believe I was coming back.

But money I needed, and I had something they needed. _A place._

As the tiny cottage bloomed into site, I remembered Bella. She didn't need to know. It would only hurt her. Besides, how would she ever find out?

I remembered her face, her inviting chocolate eyes. I wanted to be with her, every moment of the day. I wanted to be by her side after she finished work, but I needed... I had to have more.... i needed more money _for her_...

I hoped I would be able to go to her tonight.

The smoke clogged my senses as I knocked on the door.

"You, boy! Be useful and go get the door!"

It opened to reveal a tired and filthy Eric Yorkie. His bloodshot eyes and ragged clothes was very different from when he approached me all those weeks ago...

_"Edward, Edward! You didn't go to jail?"_

_Eric's hair was slightly ruffled, his black top and jeans soiled with several days of wear. He looked like a normal school boy that had forgotten to take care of himself for a week. Only his face was glowing. He was smiling like crazy. It looked as if he had won the lottery._

_"No," I replied. "I was let go. I thought you and Tyler..."_

_Eric shook his head eagerly. _

_"My mom bailed me out, and then I ran away. Wow, you had luck on your side! I was looking for you for weeks!"_

_I wanted to leave. I had no idea why this character from the past wanted to haunt me once more._

_"You were ... looking for me?"_

_"Yeah!" Eric was laughing now. "Eddy, I hit the jackpot. The guys are looking for a place. The police found their old headquarters, so now they are looking for another one! And I so I told them my buddy Eddy had a place! You have that place, don't you? The one in that forest?"_

_He laughed some more and clapped his hands. "They said if I could find them a place, I could join them. I could get what they're making for free. We could get paid!"_

_Get paid..._

I shook my head from the memory. Regrets, heavy and unyielding, still clouded my head. Did I do the right thing?

I shook my head again. No, I already knew it wasn't the right thing. I knew right when he gave the offer. But I needed the money...

I forget exactly when I started to feel ashamed of myself in front of Bella even though she told me repeatedly that she loved me. It was a tearing feeling, to show up with my old and worn out clothes, to not be able to give anything to her when she gave me the world. I was tired that I couldn't take her anywhere, just the park. A park that was free.

It was easy, then, to tell myself that it won't affect me at all. It was all positives. I would have money, and I won't have much to do with the _guys_. It could be as if they had stolen the house instead of me giving it to them.

No one would ever find out.

But they asked me to come often. Mostly at the dead of the night, when they would ask for materials. They rarely used Eric anymore, because he was high all the time. During the times he was in the right mind, they would use him as a servant boy.

Eric let me in, both his eyes rolling slightly to his nose. He was smiling, still, but it didn't look like he meant it. It was more like he was smiling without knowing what a smile was. Then I saw the drug dealers.

It sickened me to see them. About 15 of them, all filthy, unkept. Some wore goggles, some wore masks, others didn't care enough. The noise was loud in the house. The house was barely recognizable anymore. All the walls were black with soot. On the floor were cans of unidentifyable liquid, various casts, and crushed powder haphazardly thrown here and there. All the furniture was recklessly pushed to the walls, except for a big sofa, torn in places. Broken pieces of alcohol bottles were pushed in between the cushions.

In the middle was a huge tub on top of a huge fire, bubbling and boiling. The drunk men scooped some and pushed it into a huge fridge, to cool. A couple others were passed out on the couch.

It was hard seeing the house used as a drug factory. I thought I would be glad, to see all my memories of this place burned in a fire. Instead, it seemed as if my memories were discarded as trash, as if it were all pointless. That my memories were being added on by these devils.

Everyone seemed unaware of my presence. As much as I didn't want to, I cleared my throat loudly. I didn't want to be in here any longer than I had too. Not only did I despise this place, I was afraid the whole thing was going to explode any second. It was hard to believe that these people perfectly knew what to do.

Only Eric turned his head, then his eyes rolled back and he passed out. I cleared my throat again, and a couple others looked at me. They squinted their eyes a little, then they recognized me.

"Oh, it's you, eh?" one asked. He had his goggles on lopsided. He had one eye in a goggle, and the other goggle was on his forehead, dramatically pulling up his left eyebrow.

He turned to another (who had no hair except for a patch on the top) and whispered in his ear. He looked back at the speaker, and shrugged. Then he went back to his work. The one with only one goggle shrugged as well and went back to work. Together they crushed a white chunk into a fine powder and put it in a pill cast.

This frustrated me. I cleared my throat again, this time loudly. Now three others looked at me. One had goggles propped up properly on his head, as if he hadn't ever thought of putting it back on, another had a hankerchief tied in his hair, and another had three streaks of soot on his forehead. Again, they turned back to their work.

I was about to clear my throat again when one raised their hand.

"We...saw...you," he said in his throaty and unpleasantly breathy voice. I couldn't see which one was talking, his head was bent down. But I always recognized that voice. When I first came, which was 10 days after they moved in, he was the only one who would talk to me. It was little talking, however, he preferred to write down his words. Whenever he talked, he always sounded like he had forgotten the next words to say, and then would remember, say a word or two, and then forget some more.

"It's over...there." His raised hand pointed toward a corner of the room, then hestitated, and then the pointed finger swiveled towards another corner.

I waited awhile, but when the hand dropped, I went toward the corner pointed out. Tacked viciously on the wall, was a scrap of paper. I ripped it off and squinted at the large and childish handwriting. On it was simply a list of materials. I pocketed it.

As I set out, Eric (who had gotten up after one of the druggies kicked him) handed me a bag unwillingly. I looked in. It was cash for the materials. I wondered how much money they had earned today.

I got into my brand new, overly used, rickety brown pick-up truck. I set off on my way.

__________________________________________________________________________________

"This isn't everything." For the past several hours, the man with the patch of hair on his head was ticking off the list. As each was slowly and tediously counted and carried off, I was waiting impatiently. Why did I have to stay? I was very late, Bella would be waiting for me. Or did she give up and go home already?

I gritted my teeth. In the corner of my eye, I saw Eric and another leave with beer bottles. "There wasn't any money left."

"Then use your own money, boy!" He yelled angrily. "We have a business! And if we can't keep up, we don't get paid! Now get out and do your job properly next time!"

The others started to get riled up.

"I don't have enough money, too," I said, defensively.

They started to laugh.

"Bwashaw!" one said. "We gave you plenty in the beginning of this month!"

"I-I need more money..." I already knew it was a bad time to ask. I wasn't used to having money. It disappeared quickly.

"Didn't I tell you to get out? Stop talking nonsense and let us get on with our work!" another said.

"More money? How do you spend so much money so quickly?"

"Too quickly for a boy who used to be penniless!"

They continued laughing.

"Stop coming and interrupting our work, boy! The sooner this gets out, the sooner we all get paid!"

I angrily rushed forward when I heard a struggle outside. Then a scream. In a voice I recognized.

I froze. The whole room froze. Was it? Was it her?

I quickly scanned my memories. Did I ever tell her? Did I ever show her where it was?

_"There. My house is a little cottage in the woods. But I don't live there."_

For a while, everything froze. My mind and body stopped functioning. Then I rushed through the door, not caring of whatever I had knocked aside.

"Stop him!!!

Thinking that I was up to no good, the drug makers all jumped on me. But my mind was all in shock. I lunged and punched, furiously. My only goal was to the door. The drug makers all jumped and clawed, just so I would stop moving. I could barely see through the mess. Then I saw a glimpse of Eric and the one with the hankerchief in his head carrying a limp young woman towards what used to be my mom's room.

She had Bella's brown hair.

That was all I could see until one finally gave a good punch to my face and all went black.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to whispers.

"What should we do with the girl?"

"We can't just let her go! She knows where we are!"

"Is kidnapping an option?"

"I think we should play it safe and move."

"Move?! It'll take us weeks to find another base!"

I heard these whisperings and remembered everything that happened. Immediately I got up and started charging towards the door of my mother's room. The drugsters looked at me surprised, they thought I would be out the whole night. Then they got over it and started to charge at me.

"What are you doing, boy?!"

"Stop him!"

"What's going on?"

We all rushed through the cluttered room and cans dropped everywhere.

But I got to the door. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a can dropping it's poison in the bubbling tub.

I opened the door and looked at the woman tied to a chair struggling as she tried to get away from her attacker. Both froze when I came in. Both heads turned to me. I felt myself insides shatter, leaving an empty shell when I recognized her chocolate eyes.

"Bella?" I whispered. I heard sirens in a distance.

Then everything exploded.


End file.
